


Darlin' If You Want Me To

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye dancing does something to Phil.  So feels ensue.<br/>Prince's "I Would Die 4 U"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' If You Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of short (less than 1500 words) one shots with Skye, each based on a song in her iPod (as I have programmed it). Not all the same pairings. Each will have a different rating, depending on the scene.

He wasn’t spying. He didn’t mean to, at least. The door to her office was open, a little bit, and he was only stopping by to see how she was settling in…  
He didn’t mean to watch. But the sight of her dancing around – DANCING – in her new office was simply to captivating to miss. As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open just a little more, and stood, leaning against the door frame, his hand wrapped around his elbow through the sling that he was almost used to now. Not that he had to be that quiet. Her iPod was plugged into a set of small speakers on her new desk, Prince blaring forth loud enough that if the room weren’t soundproofed he would have had a hard time hearing in his own office across the hall. Her ass was shaking, her hair swaying, her hips moving in a way that made him feel dirty (dirtier?) to watch. The tank top, yoga pants, and bare feet were too intimate. He felt as though he was spying on her naked, violating this moment of relaxation in her crazy, hectic life. I should go, the thought ran through his mind, running back out just as quickly as she started to sing along, her voice low, a little gravelly sounding.  
“You… I would – die for- you… Darlin’ if you want me to – YOU… I would – die for- you….” She sang to herself, her voice shooting (like it always did) straight to his cock. He could relate to the lyrics, now that he thought about them. A whole list of things he was not, but the sentiment of being willing to give his life for her anyway… yeah, that was something he could understand. He should REALLY go… he was becoming uncomfortable, not any more so than usual at watching her, but physically? Yeah. Back to his own soundproofed office, with the door closed. Locked, even. Just for a little while. He didn’t take his eyes off her though. He felt like he actually couldn’t stop watching.  
Caught, he thought, as she turned around, and their eyes met. She had stopped cold, her chest rising rapidly as she caught her breath. There was a lock of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, and his missing hand throbbed with the need to push it back behind her ear.  
“Hey” she breathed at him, one eyebrow arching up.  
“Hey” he breathed back, his own voice surprising him.  
Skye reached around to her desk, shutting off the music. The sudden silence, broken only by the rough sound of both their breathing, was deafening.  
“I…” Coulson started to speak, stopping when he realized that he had, for once, no idea what to say. Skye tilted her head, a smirk to rival his own taking over her face as she looked him up and down.  
“Coulson with nothing to say? I wish I had thought to have the cameras in here turned on, just so I could have a record of that.” She glanced down at him, eyes going straight to the front of his pants. “Guess that the cameras are maybe the only thing not turned on in here, though.”  
If the floor would please open up and swallow me, that would be great, he thought, his ears turning red and the sound of his own heartbeat (can it beat that fast without killing me?) rang loud through them. His cheeks, too, were turning red, and he could feel the flush running down his neck and chest, heating his entire body with his mortification. He tried to calm himself, tried to look her in the eyes, but he could not move, could not breathe properly. He knew, on so many levels, that it was something close to inevitable that he would have to face this conversation someday, that he would get caught like this, inappropriately aroused, spying, watching her… He was so caught up in his panicky, spiraling thoughts, that he didn’t hear her move. He was so startled when she pulled him into the room by his tie and pushed the door closed behind him that he let out a yelp.  
“Calm down, Coulson” she said, putting her tiny, powerful hands on his shoulders, pushing him gently towards the sofa. “Didn’t you hear me?” He looked at her, puzzled, as he sank down into the cushions, his knees spread wide, because, well… yeah. Uncomfortable, to say the least.  
“I said the ONLY thing not turned on. You shouldn’t be embarrassed, or whatever it is going through that brilliant head of yours. I mean, fuck, I got like this just seeing that.” She points to her chest, where he can see her nipples clearly standing firm against her (oh my god) braless tank top, and then points to his obvious erection. His breathing, still erratic, nearly stops as her words sink in. She sits down next to him, far too close, her leg pressed against his knee, her chest pressed against his good, whole arm.  
“You should maybe keep breathing, Phil.” she says, his name coming from her lips in what almost sounds like a sigh. Is this the first time she has called him Phil, he wonders, shaking his head a little? No… But it is certainly the first time she has ever said it like that. Like it was a prayer. His head is spinning, thoughts chasing around like autumn leaves on the wind, swirling and flying off in a dozen directions at once.  
“You nearly did, you know.” His words come out low, barely a whisper as he struggles to gain some sort of control over himself. It is her turn to look puzzled. “Die for me. When Quinn… “he tapers off again, his eyes locking back to hers at last. She nods, understanding where that came from. “It was one of the worst days in my life, Skye. The thought of losing you was more than I could deal with.”  
She lays her head down against his shoulder, nodding. “And then you nearly died for me, trying to save me. Have I ever even thanked you for that?” He nods, his cheek brushing against her damp hair.  
“A number of times” he smiles a little at that. What he really wants to do is pull her into his lap and push her tank top up over her breasts and pull her nipples into his mouth. What he does is just barely brush his lips across her hair. Her breathing stops abruptly, and he starts to blush all over again, pulling back and getting ready to pull away from her.  
“Don’t you dare” she says, ducking her head under his arm and swinging her legs up and across his, her hand pulling on the front of his shirt as she nestles in as close as she can get to him. “Don’t you dare pull away from me like that. I have waited all this time to be here in your arms. Don’t get all Director on me now.” Coulson hesitates, and then tightens his arm around her, holding her close.  
“I love you.” They say it together, that first time, as they bring their lips together, gently, slowly, both of them smiling into the kiss.

I'm not a woman  
I'm not a man  
I am something that you'll never understand  
I'll never beat u  
I'll never lie  
And if you're evil I'll forgive u by and by  
U - I would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
I'm not your lover  
I'm not your friend  
I am something that you'll never comprehend  
No need 2 worry  
No need 2 cry  
I'm your messiah and you're the reason why  
'Cuz U - I would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
You're just a sinner I am told  
Be your fire when you're cold  
Make u happy when you're sad  
Make u good when u are bad  
I'm not a human  
I am a dove  
I'm your conscious  
I am love  
All I really need is 2 know that  
U believe  
Yeah, I would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
Yeah, say one more time  
U - I would die 4 u  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
2 3 4 U  
I would die 4 u  
I would die 4 u  
U - I would die 4 u  
U - I would die 4 u


End file.
